The Unexpected
by captivatedbykristen
Summary: Bella Swan is a mood-swinging, food craving, 19 yr old pregnant girl with Edward Cullens baby. follow them on the journey of parenthood. A/U canon pairings OOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story, Bella & Edward. It deals with teenage pregnancy. its rated T. nothing sexual will be shown. Rewview and tell me if i should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Prologue

-BPOV-

I walked into the drug store. I go straight to pregnancy tests, biting my lip looking down. When i grab three tests i go up front pull out a 20 and put it on the counter leaving without looking back.

I open the three boxes and do what i need to do. i pace around my room waiting for 9 minutes. thank god Charlie is a work. when time is up i run back into the bathroom picking one up. i narrow my eyes as i read the first one.

"Positive" i whispered. i picked up the next one.

"Positive." i said again. false positive maybe? i groaned as i read the last one, tears prickling in my eyes.

"Postive." i said. i slid down the titles in the batroom laying there crying. Maybe i should call Alice and Rose?

"I am so dead." i whispered.

stupid stupid stupid. how could i be so stupid?

I'm 19 and pregnant with Edward Cullens' baby.

xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? this is obviously just the prolouge so the other chapters are bound to be way longer. review and tell me if i should continue?<strong>

**A/N : GUYS! Review. if your a new reader this doesnt apply to you but you guys need to go back and read everything over. i made some major changes. as for Edward's and Bellas relaionship? it'll improve with time. its all about time my loves. next chapter is doctors app. Review please! longer chapters to come.**

**-Anne.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thankyou to evceryone who reviewed!**

**i own nothing but the plot.**

-**BPOV-**

Two weeks after finding out i was pregnant i decided to get a job, and i now work at 'Sue's Bookstore." and actually the pay is pretty good, if i save up my money for about 5 months i'd have over 900 hundred dollars. i went to stand by the mirror and pulled my shirt back staring at my stomach. would i get fat soon i winkled my nose as the thought.

Alice broke me from my thoughts running into my room. "Bella! what are you doing?" she questioned. fuck. i spun around lifting my shirt back down.

"Nothing. i fell and got a stratch the other day and im trying to see how red it is." i lied. she didn't realize though.

"So are we leaving now?" i sighed. she wanted me to come over and redecorate her room with Rose.

"Sure Alice, why not?" i slumped my shoulders walking towards the door.

When we got outside there was Rose in her sleek red car. she was filing her nails. we got inside and headed towards the Cullens. did that mean i would have to see Edward? i gulped. he was actually a really good guy but would he what a baby right now? i already knew the answer to that. no. who would twant to have a baby at the age of nineteen? and i just turned nineteen last month. we pulled up to Alice's house and we got out, and walked in. i decided to tell him now. im here so why not?

"Hey Alice i'll be right back. it won't take long." i smiled.

she rolled her eyes. "are you trying to get out of decorating? thats not fair!" she pouted.

i ignored her and headed towards Edward's eoom. should i knock? if i knock theres no turning back though. should i just not tell him and move away? where would i go? i shok off the thought and just knocked. after i did that i regretted it and i slapped my hand. why did i do that? he came to the door, probbaly shocked it was me.

"Hi. i won't be here long we just need to talk." i said walking around him. he turned and stared at me sitting down.

"Okay..." he said.

i cleared my throat. "Im not going to beat around the bush because if i do that we'll never get to the point." where did i get this all-of-a-sudden confidence? i really didnt care all i knew is i liked it. he waited for me to continue.

"Remember that night last month? yeah my birthday, well we have a problem now because im pregnant. i don't need your help and you do not have to be in this child's life if you don't want to. i promise i won't tell anyone that you're the father we can just go on with our lifes and act like none of this has ever happened."

i sighed taking a deep breath. i carried that guilt around for about two weeks and now i don't have to. i didn't give him a chance to reply as i walked out, i heard him calling my name but i kept walking ignoring it all. i ignored Alice as she told me to come back. but then i stopped as i realized i didn't come here in my car. i frowned. i decided to take the bus to work since my shift is in an 1 or so. i walked into the Bookstore and punched my time card in.

"Hey Bella." i heard mikes voice. i was not in the mood but i didn't want to be rude.

"hello Mike." i said as i started putting books in the correct spot. i then moved behind the counter waiting for a costumer to save me from Mike.

"so..do you wanna hang out sometime? maybe go see a movie?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Im sorry, but im already seeing someone." i lied. he just walked away mumbling something stupid.

after my shift was over i saw i had 8 missed calls. 6 from Alice of course. 1 from Rose, and 1 from Edward. Edward? I wasn't in the mood so i didn't call them back. as soon as i got home i fell asleep in the living room but i had woken up because i could've sworn i heard a noise. i realized it was just the door and figured it was Alice so i opened it.

"Alice what do you want?" i asked but my eyes widen when i saw it wasn't Alice. it was Edward. he ran his hand through his hair and stepped aside and to come and sat in the living room.

"Come in." i mumbled. i went to sit in the chair.

"Was that a joke? because it isnt funny." he said looking worried.

"No, its not funny." i whispered.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. i nodded.

"When? how?" i didnt answer that.

"When are you due?" i only shrugged.

"How long have you known?" he asked, but continued.

"When did you find out?" i was getting angry.

i jumped up out of my seat. "what is this, twenty questions?" my fists balled up, and then all of a sudden i started to feel dizzy. i guess i was falling because Edward caught me. "are you okay? he asked, his brows furrowed.

"Im fine. thanks." he nodded. it was silent.

"sorry for snapping at you. im just.."

"Stressed." he smirked finishing my sentence. i nodded.

"Yeah. thats the word." i bit down on my lip.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"about two weks i guess."

"and you didnt tell me?" he asked frowning. was he upset?

i sighed. "i was waiting until i saw you."

he nodded.

"We need to see a doctor and i need to tell my parents." he spoke. we? did that mean...? i nodded.

"If you let me, i would actually like to be there for my child so..: my head snapped up.

"Yeah, yeah of course. i mean i can't do this alone. i want you there. for everything." i whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling. that made me smile.

"Yeah." i said. "what are we going to do?"

he looked down. "I don't know." he sighed. "but what i do know is that we will be okay. we have each other right?"

i nodded. he came to sit next to me and i didnt even think, i just layed my head on hi shoulder.

"I never wanted to get pregnant at 19. Im glad its you though." i said, smiling.

xoxoxoxoxo

I invited Rose and Alice over to tell them the news. its been a couple of days since i told Edward and we've gotten closer, we talk everyday.

"So...what the hell we here for?" Rose asked with one of her perfect eyebrows raised.

Alice smaked her arm. "What? it must be good, Bella never likes to gossip." i rolled my eyes. i sighed and shook my head.

"Its not gossip Rose. now shut the hell up so i can tell you two." Alice was jumping in her seat.

"tell us tell us!" i sighed.

"Im pregnant." i whispered with my eyes closed. no reaction so i decided to sneak a peak.

they both had thier mouths hanging open, although Roses' was from shock and Alices' was from excitment. i waited and wait.

"Seriously? shit. Whos the baby daddy?" Rose asked leaning in.

"Mike Newton." i joked. Rose slapped me and Alice giggled.

"OW!" i screamed. "I have a baby in here!" i said pointing towards my stomach.

"and? i hit your face not your belly." she rolled her eyes. "but seriously Bella. who is it?" i took a deep breath.

"Its Edward." i starting fidgiting with my figers until Alice started screaming at the top of her lungs. i covered my ears.

"Im gonna be a auntie" she started singing.

"Yup." i said my lips popping on the p.

"wow." said Rose.

"i know." i said.

"Its okay, Bella. me and Rose will always be here for you no matter what. i just an't believe you're gonna be a mother!" she yelled.

"Yeah, any bitch that dares to say anything bad about you just come get me." she winked. but i was stuck on one thing Alice just said. i was going to be a course i already new that but reality was setting in. i gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : GUYS! Review. im so glaad you guys liked the first chap. next chapter is doctors app. Review please! longer chapters to come.**

**-Anne.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Thankyou for reviewing! 3 iin case i didnt make mysself clear this is ALL HUMAN. NO VAMPIRES.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. any questions PM me. **

**-BPOV-**

Edward made me promise that we would go see a doctor as soon as we could which is now also said that everythime i ate, it had to have some time of veggie in it. i shuddered but agreed. he was picking me up at the bookstore after work today, i glanced at the clock. only 3 more hours.

As i was working i saw Jessica Stanely walk in. she spotted me and smiled even though it was completely fake, i prayed she would just keep walking and she did. as i was biting my nails, i started thinking about Edward. i still couldn't beleieve the conversation we had last week. he wanted to be in our babys life. i looked the way that sounded. our baby. me and Edward together. i smiled at the thought but was interuppted by a very bitchy Jessica. i rolled my eyes and took her book.

"Hey Bella. i didn't know you worked here." she spoke.

i laughed. "Maybe its because you've never stepped inside a bookstore until now?" i said raising my eyebrow at her.

she smiled, another fake smile. "I guess your right. im to pretty to be in here or work here for that matter." she said eyeing me. i scoffed. now im ugly? thats great.

"Oh." thats all i could think of. she nodded.

"anyway, i have a date." she said." see ya." and with that she turned and walked out. i sighed. could this day get any worse?

Mike Newton walked in and beamed when he saw me. i guess it could.

"Hi Bella." he said.

"Hey." i mumbled unpolitely.

"Do you wanna go get some lunch?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can't. i have plans." i said looking anywhere but at him.

He shifted on his feet. "With who?" he asked. i rolled my eyes. how could people be so nosy?

"Docotrs appointment. hey do you mind? im trying to work." i said looking at the line behind us. he nodded and aploigized.

"Maybe tomrrow." he said walking out.

I started thinking about Charlie. what would he do when i told him about the baby? giving the baby up for adoption was not in my thoughts at this point. I made this,\. well we made this. and Edward and i would have to take full responsablity for our actions.

"Hey could you help me find a book?" asked a little boy. i smiled and nodded. walking towards the books.

"What are you looking for?" i asked the boy. he shurgged.

"I don't know." he said frowning. i laughed.

"Ill go get my mom." he said smiling. i nodded and glaned at the clock. it was finally time for my shift to be over. i punched out and said goodbye to Sue waiting outside for Edward. about 8 minutes later he pulled up.

"You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold."

I smiled rolling my eyes. "you shouldve been on time." he frowned at that.

"Im kidding Edward." i said laughing. he just glaned at me.

"How long were you out there?" he asked. i shurgged.

"Not long." my eyes widened. "hey! slow down." i said terrifed.

"were fine. ive never gotten a tiket in my life." he spoke. yeah, okay.

Half hour later we pulled p to the hospital and went inside. I sat in the chair as i filled out papers. maybe Edward and i shoulve came earlier. what if something was wrong with out baby?

20 minutes later my name was called and Edward sat in the chair and the nurse handed me a gown. she told me to change into it but i refused. i wanted to keep my clothes on. i didnt see the point anyway. she said our Doctor would be with us shortly.

"Are you nervous?" He asked sitting there staring at me. i bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah. but im pretty excited." i said siling to myself.

"You?" i asked. he look like he was thinking about it.

"Pretty much the same." he sighed. i nodded.

Only minutes later Carlise came in and i gulped. he only saw me not Edward. he smiled.

"Hello Bella how are you?"

I'm guessing he hasnt looked at my file yet. i smiled.

" Hi Carlisle. im doing...great" he glanced around the room staring at Edward. Edward looked as calm as ever. the hell?

"Edward?" Carlise questioned. "What are you doing here?" Carlise looked at my file and his eyes winded looking between Edward and me. maybe this wasnt the best way for him to fine out.

"Bella... Edward? Is this a joke?"

I shook my head and scoffed. "thats the same thing Edward said." i mumbled.

"Okay. well lets get started." i eyed him. he didnt look pissed just, blank. and very confused. he took my blood pressure, weight, and all the other things.

"Im assuming you two want an ultrasound? Carlise asked. Edard and i both nodded. he smiled, although it didnt reach his eyes.

"Im sorry. im just in shock. i didnt think you two were..." he trailed off.

i answered him, quick. "were not. just friends. it only happened once." i said. looking down. he nodded.

"I will get technician." He said. then looked at Edward. "we will talk at home." then walked out. i snapped my head to Edward.

"Maybe that wasnt the best way for him to find out." Edward said.

i rolled my eyes. :You think? god Edward i thought you told him!" i yelled.

he shook his head. "i wanted to tell them with you. i guess we'll tell my mom later." i sighed.

An older women came through the door smiling. "everything looks perfect." she said. "are you ready? looking at us.

We nodded.

"You are around nine weeks so you are due June eighteenth." I nodded.

"Well, lets get started." i took a couple of deep breaths.

"Lift up your shirt." she ordered and i did as i was told. "this will be a little cold." she said putting gel on my tummy. she rolled the transducer around on my belly nd Edward and i looked at the screen.

"theres your baby" she said smiling. i looked closely but didnt see anything.

Edward grabbed my hand and sqeezed it. "our baby" he said looking at me.

"I dont see anything!" i whined. the technician excused herself. Edward sighed pointing to the screen. "you see that right there?" he asked

"Yes." i lied. he smiled again. "thats our baby." he said in awe.

i grunted, tears in my eyes. "i still don't see it!" i whined.

"I thought you said you did!" Edward yelled.

"I lied!"

he got up and pointed to a small little thing shaped like a peanut. "there. do you see that Isabella?" he said sounding frustrated. i nodded. "do you really see it?" he asked again. i shot him a look.

"yes! jeez." i mumbled.

"thats it." he said.

"oh." i sighed. "well i saw that!" he rolled his eyes laughing, grabbing my hand again. "thats our baby." he whispered.

xoxoxoxo

Alice and Rose continued to stare at my little peanut. they were in awe, and i knew exactly how they felt. Alice started crying and Rose smiled.

"Its so small." Rose said.

i nodded. "i know."

they both looked at me. "how far along are you?"

"around nine weeks." i shrugged.

Alice laughed."I cant believe yor mom knows but your dad doesnt." i slapped her arm. "hormonal." hshe muttered.

Home gets worse every day. Everytime i stare at my stomach in the mirror, or im throwing up, Charlie catches me. i think he suspects something but he hasnt brought it up. maybe telling him wouldnt be so bad.

"You okay?" Rose asked touching me knee. shes never been the touchy feely type so you know shes worried. she sighed.

"so whats it like?" Alice asked. Rse nodded.

"What?" i asked.

"Being...having someone inside you." she whispered.

"its dfferent. i know its werid but i already love this little thing." i said touching my stomach.

Rose shook her head. "its not werid." Alice agreed.

i sighed. i knew Edward was waiting for me at the Cullens.

"can you take me to your place? Esme doesnt know.." i said biting my lip.

I lauhged looking at Alice. "did i tell you Carlise was our doctor?" she laughed and Rose's eyes widened.

"So he knows?" Alice asked. rose rolled her eyes.

"Duh." she said.

Once I told Charlie i was heading out, we went straight to the Cullens. we walked inside and i went towards Edward's door. i pushed it open and he looked up confused then smiled.

"So you're finally ready?" i didnt answer.

"Bella," he said. "i know your worried but everything will be fine."

"just shut the hell up and walk." i snapped. he shook his head laughing.

"Alice, Rose, Carlise and Jasper know because im pretty sure Alice told him." i stated.

"So there's only Esme and Emmett left?" I nodded.

When we got downstairs Emmett, Esme, Rose and of course Alice were already waiting.

"Hello dear. Esme said, heading my way to hug me. is everything all right? she asked sounding worried. i nodded.

"i guess you could say that." Edward whispers to me. "So whats the news?" Em boomed.

"Shutup." Rose says. "Listen and you'll find out."

Edward and i took a seat across from them all and i started my sentence. "Edward and i are just friends. nothing more." i said. he interuppted me and said "yet." that kind of made me stop breathing but i continued.

"And what we did wasnt thought out. we didnt even..." i sighed trailing off. "What im trying to say is Edward and i are having a baby in 8 months. im nine weeks pregnant. everyone knows but You and Emmett." i said taking the ultrasound out of my pocket and sliding it towards her. she picked it up and looked at it.

"Holy fuck." Emmett all but shouted. "and i was the last too know!" he pouted. i snorted. of course that is what he'd be worried about.

"Are you saying your gonna be parents?" she asked, shocked. we nodded.

she smiled and came to hug us. "Congratulations" She said. i eyed her.

"you're not mad?" Edward and i asked at the same time.

"Well im shocked, but no. im not mad." she said. we nodded and thanked everyone and said goodbye.

"Ill take you home. if you dont mind?" Edwatd said.

"i dont mind." i bit my bottom lip.

"We have to tell your father..." I turned towards him.

"Not today." I whsipered as he drove me home. "Please not today."

He sighed and nodded. "some other time then." he kissed my forehead.

"So you really think ill be a god mother?" I ask my voice cracking and tears falling.

"I think you'll be a perfect mother Isabella." he says.

We pull up to my house and he walks me to the door. "I hope he looks like you." i said before i could stop it, my cheeks were now on fire.

"He?." Edward aska, a eyebrow raised.

"Its just a guess." i shrugged.

"if it is a boy i hope he looks like you. except jut not...like a girl?" he said, but it sounded more like a questin. we both laughed. then suddenly i thought of something.

"Earlier when you said we werent together yet..i..what did you mean by that?" i asked looking down.

"I meant what i said. i like you Isabella. alot. but we have to focus on being parents for now." he said.

"I agree." i whispered.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Bella." he whispers.

I remember how to breath again and i headed upstairs to my room. Charlie still wasnt home yet. i sighed and flopped down on my bed, and falling asleep seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : so..? review and tell me what you thought. for those who watch FRIENDS now know i borrowed that line for the ultrasound part. xD dont you just love Ross and Rachel? dont forget to REVIEW! im writing the next chapter now so it should be up soon. review to see what happens next! **


End file.
